How On EARTH Did This Happen!
by And I'm Javert
Summary: What happens when Iggy screws up a spell that not only messes with the Hetalia universe, but also the NARUTO universe? CRACK. Lots and lots of crack. Warning, Possom497, who helped me write it, inserts herself for a bit. NO CANONXOC. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Don't flame please. I WILL flame you back. Possom's bio is on my dA.
1. Chapter 1

How On EARTH Did THIS Happen?!

**Yamato doesn't own NARUTO or Hetalia: Axis Powers**

It was a "peaceful" day in Konoha…well as peaceful as it will ever be with Yamato writing NARUTO stories. Because Naruto's an idiot, (as well as the fact that Kyuubi isn't really evil), he freed Kyuubi from his cage, and Kyuubi chose to take his human form. (picture is on my dA account. hates links so I won't post the link.) Shukaku magically found his way back to Gaara. Don't ask me, Yamato's lazy and I'm just a narrator. Any way… cue Morning from Peer Gynt (Not owned by me).

However, in the Hetalia universe, the personification of England, named Arthur Kirkland, (representing the UK) happened to be casting a spell to ruin America's reputation when, of course, in burst said idiot, so painfully stupid that he would make NARUTO of all people cringe. Said idiot being the personification of America, Alfred F. Jones. Because Iggy MUST never get through a spell without being interrupted. So much for the stereotype about all people with glasses being intelligent…

"HEEEEEEEY Artie! WASSUP?!" The self-proclaimed hero yelled.

"Oh bloody HELL Alfred! You bloody wanker! You bloody made me ruin the spell like always!" Because Iggy MUST always insult Alfred in British. *CRACK* (A crack appears in the fourth wall)

It was true. Arthur's spell had been glowing green and then it exploded, knocking both Artie and Alfie to the floor in a position that would make USUK fangirls die of nosebleeds. (There goes a bunch more cracks to the fourth wall)

Ultimately, it also knocked them out. The blow was so powerful that it overtook all of Europe, the Americas (except Canada. **A/N: Who?**), and most of Asia and Africa, including Russia. Because the spell somehow isn't scared of his lead pipe and/or his KOLKOLKOLing, It wasn't scared of Sweden either.

It also ripped through the invisible barrier separating the screwed up Hetalia universe from the arguably equally screwed up NARUTO universe, destroying the fourth wall in the process, causing fangirls from all over to rejoice in celebration. Said celebration was cut short when the fourth wall automatically rebuilt itself.

Because it was one of Iggy's spells, it HAD to go absolutely haywire and cause something that would throw people of both universes into panic everywhere. The spell caused all Hetalia countries affected to turn the opposite gender, yet somehow, in the NARUTO universe it only affected Kyuubi and Shukaku and caused them to turn into adorable chibi.

"OH SHIT! That means Florida's gone! AAAAAAAHHHHH! EVACUATE!"

AHEM. The fourth wall was sealed back up so NO comments could get through.

"NOOOOO Ukraine's tracts of land!"

You know what? Screw this I'm getting a taco.


	2. Chapter 2

How on EARTH Did THIS Happen?! Ch. 2

**Yamato still doesn't own Hetalia: Axis Powers or NARUTO  
Possom still owns Yamato, though.**

It was now morning in Konoha, cue peaceful sounding music and doves. Kyuubi opened his eyes and went to make him and Naruto breakfast and wake up the lazy ass when he found he couldn't reach the stove. *cue record scratch and halt in music* That freaked him out because, well, he was 6'3" the previous night so not being able to reach things really wasn't a problem.

"Oh hell NO! Yamato's not dragging me into another one of her screwed up stories again! Wait, WHERE DID SHE GET THAT CHAINSAW?!"

I REFUSE ANYMORE COMMENTS ABOUT THE FOURTH WALL. IT IS SEALED KTHNKSBYE! Fatal Error code: 12713438THISISSPARTAFATALITY 1214197

Naruto woke up to Kyuubi's shrieks and somehow didn't notice that Kyuubi's voice was now much higher in pitch. He wondered what could possibly go wrong…that is until he walked into the room. His jaw visibly hit the floor. *cue Dramatic Chipmunk* "Oh my –ttebayou~ing gosh! What happened?!" He was quite shocked to see Kyuubi the size of a small 3 year old.

The ancient demon's eyes now looked bigger and more innocent. That means-

"NO! Your eyes have been shoujo'd! HELP!" Naruto screamed like a little girl.

Naruto started to hyperventilate. He ran to Tsunade's office in a blind panic.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Something terrible happened! It's Kyuubi! He…he…"

Tsunade's eyes widened. If it involved Kyuubi it could be anything from him losing what was left of his sanity to him pranking the entire village. AGAIN. And his last prank involved playing "Friday" by Rebecca Black trough the speakers for 3 weeks ON LOOP.

"What about him?" Tsunade asked, her hand on a random call button that would alert the military to an emergency flare.

"He…he…HE'S BEEN CHIBIFIED!" *cue Dramatic Chipmunk*

Naruto's face was horrorstricken. Shit hit the fan. And quickly. Tsunade stared at the fourth wall, finding no cracks. (yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHA) It was then that she noticed the small 3 year old sleeping peacefully on Naruto's lap.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Tsunade squealed loudly (waking the adorable chibi in the process), grabbed him from Naruto, and glomped him.

"KYAAAAAAA! KAWAII DESU!"

Her eyes turned all shoujo sparkly and everything.

Shizune, who magically appeared from the depths of Plot Hole #1, sighed.

"Oh crap she went all weaboo again! Who let Tsunade-sama read yaoi?"

Sakura coughed in the distance. "Sorry." She was then bricked. And the Sakura haters rejoiced.

Then Shizune saw the chibi, stole him from Tsunade, glomped him, squealed, and yelled, "MINE BITCHES!" All while said chibi was protesting. Loudly.

"Doesn't MY opinion matter? I'm nearly being crushed to death here."

"NO!" Was shouted from everyone who matters.

He scoffed.

"Why do ALL females have this reaction?"

Were all females in Konoha falling victim to Weabooitis?

"Anyways, Shizune nee-chan, you're choking him." Naruto chimed in. Shizune noticed that the adorable chibi was now struggling to breathe, so she reluctantly stopped holding him so tight.

"Oh, that reminds me, Tsunade-sama, Kazekage Gaara-sama came here with a…problem. He wouldn't tell me what.

Tsunade sweat dropped. "Come in." Gaara entered the room, followed by Kankurou, who looked weirded out, and Temari, who was holding a tiny chibi to her chest squealing like a yaoi fangirl who just received news that her favorite pairing *cough cough SHIPPING cough cough* was now canon, complete with the floating hearts and shoujo-style star-filled eyes. "He's SO CUTE!" She squealed. Said chibi had a perverted smirk on his face and was clearly enjoying the situation.

Kyuubi face-palmed. "Oh no; not Shukaku!" He groaned.

Chibi!Shukaku smirked adorably. "U Mad Bro?" He asked.

"Not even close. You idiot! Don't you realize what could happen if this gets leaked to the wrong people?! Do SOMETHING!" Kyuubi yelled, furiously kicking his small legs and cursing his small size. **(A/N: HE'S NOT SHORT! HE'S FUN-SIZED! *bricked by short people*)**

Of course, the MINUTE he said that, a ROOT member snuck out of the room (literally) wearing camouflage. Nobody, not even Kyuubi, who was too busy yelling at people to do something, noticed the camo-colored bag slowly inchworm its way out of the room. The ROOT member, of COURSE, gave the info to the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, the pedophile.

The news made Orochimaru give a dangerously creepy smile that scared even Kabuto. And Sasuke. Emos aren't supposed to have emotions! Bad Sasuke! And Sasuke was then shoved into the nearest Plot Hole. "Oh CRAP! Not 4Kids! ARUUUUUUUGH!" Was heard from the hole of DOOM.

Orochimaru couldn't wait to get his hands on the male chibi. Kabuto face palmed.

"Orochimaru-sama, your pedophile is showing."

Involuntarily, both chibi shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru.

Tsunade suggested sending Kyuubi and Shukaku to daycare. That SURE went well. Ahahaha. NOT.


	3. Chapter 3

How On EARTH Did THIS Happen?!

CH. 3

**I own nothing licensed…yet. KESESESESE!**

Naruto and Gaara each carried their chibi to the daycare center, hoping that nothing would go wrong. They couldn't have been more wrong.

After Naruto and Gaara left, Shukaku brought back the creepy grin. However, he got completely sidetracked once he saw the finger-painting. Then all hell broke loose. Literally. *cue Spanish Flea (chase scene)*

Shukaku grabbed the green and tried to get the cap off by squeezing the tube, because when you have the attention span of Naruto and the brain capacity of Misty's Psyduck, squeezing a tube of paint near a being with a dangerous temper seems like a good idea.

The tube flew off and hit Kyuubi, who was trying to read the book that he had somehow snuck out of the house with. (It was the size of a dictionary, well almost.) Green paint splattered dramatically on the back of his red-orange hair.

A tick mark appeared above his head as he turned around dramatically, a lethal purple aura leaking out. He almost looks like he's mimicking Russia from Hetalia. "SHU…KOLKOLKOLKOL" He yanked the nearest faucet out of the sink and wielded it as his choice weapon.

*cough* Sorry Kyuubi, but the "KOLKOLKOL" thing is Russia's.

"It is? Fine then, FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU!"

He used the paint as paintballs. He mixed blue and pink paint and squished it into a ball, hit it with the "bat", and it hit Shukaku with a deadly accuracy.

The other little kids decided to join in on the fun and before long-

"PAINT FIGHT!"

Yelled some random little kid. Paint was flying everywhere, and the teacher had to use a lunch tray as a shield.

Before long, the paint ran out. Shukaku got placed in the Time-Out Corner and Kyuubi snuck away LIEK A BAWS (Like a Boss) using the ninja powers that the rest of the cast of NARUTO lacks.

Kyuubi snuck down the hallway loudly humming the Mission: Impossible Theme.

Strangely enough, a little kid wearing a maroon kimono with short red-orange hair with green paint smeared in his hair didn't attract any attention. This preschool must have crappy security, then again, Naruto DID manage to steal a sacred scroll without formally graduating from the Academy while wearing an obnoxiously orange jumpsuit. The ninja in Konoha must be REALLY unobservant.

This caused Kyuubi to face palm. "What is this? Some poorly written fanfiction?" **(A/N: * revs chainsaw with a ****Russia-esc raep face***** You wanna rethink that Kyuubi?)**

"No. I don't."

He snuck through the building's yard and darted across the road, running until he found a small brook. He washed the paint from his hair and snuck to Team 7's meeting place.

Because Kyuubi has a "mysterious" mischievous streak in him, he decided to sneak up on Naruto to surprise him. Remember kids, Naruto's scared of ghosts!

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi yelled with a smirk, imitating Orochimaru's voice to perfection.

Sakura fainted and nobody cared because she's really useless. She joined Sasuke in the 4Kids! E-vile Plot Hole of DOOM.

Sai gave the team a blank look and Kakashi did the same. Naruto LITERALLY crapped his pants out of fear. He shouted, voice shaking, "O-Orochimaru?!" Then he turned and saw…Kyuubi, who was nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

"What…what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in prison-I mean preschool!" Naruto moaned in agitation and face palmed.

Kyuubi death glared up at him. And spoke in a monotone like he thinks Naruto is stupid. Wait, isn't that common knowledge?

"I snuck out. That place sucks. They don't let me read or write, I can't use chakra, and I'm surrounded by idiots! Well, Shukaku fits in just fine. I couldn't take it anymore!"

Naruto face palmed. He had never bothered to remember that Kyuubi is much smarter than a bunch of 3 year olds (Shukaku included), having thought it wasn't important.

Kakashi gave Naruto a blank stare, "How cute, is he your little brother?" he asked in a monotone voice. Since when is Kakashi ever known for being emotional?

"I guess that one way of putting it-OW!"

Naruto grabbed his foot in pain from being burned and nearly crushed by a pissed off chibi.

Said chibi gave Naruto the death glare.

"Stupid mortals. I'm not that fool's little brother."

The mortals, Sakura excluded because she's still unconscious (and in the 4Kids! Plot Hole of DOOM), gave Kyuubi a confused (read: dumb-as-shit) expression. Kakashi lacked intelligence enough to ask, "If he's not your little brother, then who is he?"

Kyuubi gave Kakashi the "I can't believe you're so stupid that I have to explain this" face palm that's usually reserved for Naruto.

"Think Hatake, above average intelligence despite being the size of a 3 year old, crimson eyes, red-orange hair, wild, fox-like personality. None of this rings any bells?" He snorted. "Some genius jounin you are Hatake."

Then it FINALLY dawned on Kakashi. He had the nerve to ask, "Are you the Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi snapped, "No! I'm Rudolph the freaking Red-Nosed Reindeer! No shit I'm the Kyuubi!"

Yamato-taichou reacted immediately by "trapping" Kyuubi in his wooden Bijuu Entrapment Pillar Thingies of Doom.

"Idiot humans. You don't think I could've escaped from Naruto whenever I wanted? Face it, I am immortal. No mortal, be he Namikaze Minato or not, has the power to permanently seal an immortal. Plus, you're trapping me with WOOD? You do realize that my specialty is fire chakra, right? Fire beats wood. Stupid mortals."

With that, Kyuubi lit Yamato's attack on fire like it was in a bonfire.

Yamato face palmed. "Why AM I given a wooden attack to stop Kyuubi? I just remembered, fire BEATS wood!" He was then given the "You don't say?" face by everyone, even Sakura. (Hey look, Kishimoto left ANOTHER plot hole! Who should I throw down there this time?)

Kyuubi gave the idiot humans the slow clap, complete with his famous deadpanned "No shit Sherlock!" sarcastic expression and a "Bravo, Einstein. Bravo." directed towards Yamato.

"Now that I'm out of that prison cell, what do you humans do to pass the time?"

…

…

…

"…you're kidding, right? You mean you constantly train people for battles that may never occur and you brainwash kids to fight for a village full of ignorant civilians? Really? Are you THAT bored? Was the author really THAT lazy that he made you have to be ninja even in peace times?" Kyuubi ranted angrily.

He rant was drowned out by a yawn. And maniacal laughter.

"…oh shit. Is that who I think it is?"

DUNDUNDUN!


	4. Chapter 4

How on EARTH Did This Happen?

Ch. 4

Things get screwy

**Yamato**: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEBS. This chapter I'll ACTUALLY make it a crossover.

**Kyuubi**: *sarcastically* Oh goody, ANOTHER crossover.

**Yamato**: SILENCE or I'm locking you in the 4Kids! Fiery Pit of Hell/Plot Hole.

**Kyuubi**: So in the time you HAVEN'T been writing this story you started 2 dA Ask accounts, made a Tumblr, and grown considerably tired of Geometry, correct.

**Yamato**: Yup! I made 2 Ask accounts: Ask-Sverige (an Ask Sweden account) and Ask-2PSweden (self explanatory) and a Tumblr: Awesome-Hetalia-fan, and I REALLY hate Geometry. I have NO idea how I'm getting an A.

**Possom:** Here to annoy the fudge out of you again, Yamato! Don't you just love that warm feeling inside of you when I do these things?

**Yamato**: *raeg face* FFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Possom:** Sup? U mad?

**Yamato:** STOP INTERUPPTING MY DIALOUGE!

**Possom: **No. Now… IT IS A TRIALOUGE! BWAHAHAH! PLOT TWIST OF DOOM!

**Yamato**: HEY! That's my line! Stop stealing my lines! (BTW I own nothing.) ON WITH THE STORY.

**Possom: **Nah. You know how the Plot Hole world is a part of Hell?

**Yamato**: Yeah, so?

**Possom:** And you know that -warm- fuzzy feeling that happens when I do these things?

**Yamato**: T_T Screw you. ON WITH THE STORY AGAIN!

**Possom: **That would be boring! *Falcon kicks her deeper into Hell!* *She then looks to Kyuubi* So, how are you?

**Kyuubi**: *watching the madness* Why am I friends with you people again? I am fine.

**Possom:** 'Cause of all the leftover crack Yamato gives you after her fanfics.

**Yamato**: I'm back from Hell. GODAMMIT POSSOM! I DON'T smoke crack! Stop making it sound like I do! T_T*

**Possom:** Geez, you talk too much. On with the story!

STORY START LOCATION: HETALIA UNIVERSE

The world meeting was in chaos, and Germany was on the verge of losing his…her…their voice while Feliciano(a?) waived a white flag and cried.

"I DON'T CARE!" America boomed. "I LOVE THIS BODY! I LOOK HOT!"

"SECOND!" Denmark shouted

"THIRD!" Prussia yelled

"Why is my pipe a shovel?" Russia asked.

South Korea grinned. "You needed the pipe to compensate for something!"

He…she (?) laughed and then was promptly beat to a pulp with the shovel and thrown into the 4Kids! Plot hole of DOOM, joining Sasuke and Sakura who were by this time, very bored.

Mangary grinned at all the possibilities for yuri and then was smacked for being a pervert.

Belarus grinned creepily, "Have fun menstruating _ladies_."

The room fell silent.

"_What?_" Iceland asked. "_You mean with these bodies we can get pregnant?!_" Her voice was rising sharply, until it could only be heard by dolphins.

Somewhere, a dolphin cried.

"Yup." Belarus replied with a smirk.

"GODAMMIT ENGLAND!" The countries yelled.

SCENE CHANGE! A PLEASANT DAY IN KONOHA

Possom stood, leaning over Chibi-Kyuubi. His crimson eyes narrowed.

"'Sup Shorty! Long time no see!" She gave him a noogie with a creepy grin upon her face.

He glared at her. "Don't call me Shorty. By the way, I FINALLY found out who did this to Shukaku and I…some guy by the name of Arthur Kirkland."

Possom muttered to herself "I could have sworn it was…" She shrugged off the possibility of being sucked into 4Kids lan-Sorry, Hell. "Indeed it is!"

"What are you DOING here, Possom?"

"I'm annoying the scones out of you. I am, of course, referring to the taste of the said pastry with that…. If you know what I mean."

"What's a scone?"

"A piece of shit baked by an English baker." She glanced away, very indiscreetly muttering to herself: "Cough, Arthur Kirkland."

The narrator, on his/her well-deserved coffee break, looked up. "What, were you expecting something? They're doing fine, narrating on their own."

Suddenly Caramelldansen began to play through the air and everyone, other than Possom and Kyuubi, were forced to dance to it.

Ino's left eye twitched. "Aw, HELL NO, BITCH!"

Possom shrugged, going to sit down on a magically-appearing chair as Yamato's rage seeped into the room.

**Who're you calling a Bitch, Whore?**

"Yeah, you're fucked." Possom gave a mad smirk, gesturing for Kyuubi to sit next to her. Y'know, on the other magically appearing chair. It happens a lot in these universes.

*Yamato (the author) and Ino get into a fight resulting in Ino being Roundhouse kicked into the Plot Hole of DOOM. By Chuck Norris. Because I can.*

Kyuubi and Possom proceeded to have a pleasant chat about politics and murdering people. More so the second one.

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you Possom, but I need to find this Arthur Kirkland and have him change me back." He jumped off the chair (which magically disappeared) and opened up a random portal because he's the F-ing Kyuubi.

Possom looked after him. "Want help?" she asked in a creepy voice sounding like a possessed child.

He smiled in a Yandere way. "I would love some help, seeing as I'm the size of a 3 year old currently, nobody will take me seriously."

"So a teenage girl will instantly make it scarier. Cool. Got it. Though I guess the creepiness might help. Can always use force in the end, no?"

"Correct." He smirked.

Together they skipped into the portal singing "We're Off to See the Wizard" from the Wizard of Oz.


	5. Chapter 5

How on EARTH Did This Happen?

Ch. 5

Welcome to the _ACTUAL_ Insanity

**Yamato**: *narrator voice* HELLO everybody!

**Possom:** Good bye! *Turns to leave. She didn't feel very welcomed.*

**Kyuubi**: *eating Popcorn*

**Yamato:** BYE Possom! Let's start the story (I OWN NOTHING) while Possom LEAVES. ^_^

**Possom:** *Glances back...* You almost sound happy.

**Yamato**: I am!

**Possom:** …Oh…

**Kyuubi**: Don't feel bad Possom, she's just in _that_ mood. The scary one.

**Possom:** The fangirl one?

**Kyuubi**: No, the "If you get in my way Ima hurt you" one.

**Possom:** Oh. And here I thought I had to be afraid.

**Yamato**: *trying to get a lamp to do Caramelldansen* FFFFFF WHY WON'T YOU DO IT?!

**Possom:** Looks like its up to me to start the story as always… Kyuubi, start the story.

**Kyuubi**: Don't tell me what to do. T_T

**Possom:** … *Death glare.* Shall I send you back to the fangirls? The YAOI fangirls? Maybe even the rabid ones…

**Kyuubi**: Meep! *cowers in fear* Don't do it! I'll start the story! Fine! *runs away*

**Possom:** *Gives an innocent smile.* Good! *Glances at Yamato…* Having fun?

**Yamato**: *beating up lamp* DAMN YOU LAMP!

**Kyuubi**: … *staring at Yamato with a "WTF?" expression*

**Possom: **I'm waiting…!

HETALIA UNIVERSE

Kyuubi kicked open the door like a BOSS and burst into the meeting room. He was promptly met by a bunch of curious stares.

Possom nodded, standing behind him. Yeah, that's right, Possom invaded the fanfics universe. Problem?

**Narrator! NOOOOOO! I thought we were FRIENDS!**

France and England, who were bickering for bickering's sake as always, looked concerned.

Someone was leaking a deadly aura.

"Bloody hell! Who's aura is that?! It's not Russia's this time! Sweden, is that you?"

Said country looked up from the book she had snuck into the meeting room distressed.

She curled into a ball in the emo corner muttering, "I'm not THAT scary, am I?" sadly.

LOL sucks to be Sweden. FOREVER ALONE.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMMKOPFS! STATE WHO YOU ARE, WHERE YOU'RE FROM AND WHY YOU'RE HERE!" Germany yelled, showing her awesome shouting voice.

Possom waved cheerfully. "Hi!"

Kyuubi sighed. So the people in this universe were stupid as well. He looked pointedly at Italy who was "Ve~"ing and clinging to Germany while waving a white flag, and America who was shoveling hamburger after hamburger down his (her?) throat while shouting his (her?) plans at Iggy.

"Hello. You can call me Kyuubi. I am from Konoha, Japan. I have intelligence that SOMEONE in this room turned me into a chibi." His deadly aura increased tenfold.

Acting oblivious as she loved to, Possom nodded. "Mhm! _I_ am from Hell." She nodded importantly. "Further questions on such matters shall be answered with 'classified.' But, for my name, I am die Herrin aus Hölle, the destroyer of all that is peaceful and light in the world, the very bane of security, the-"

"Call her Possom," Kyuubi interrupted quite rudely.

She shot him a dirty look and continued, "And I'm here for the hell of it."

Kyuubi had a sadistic grin. "Now, which one of you is named Arthur Kirkland?"

All conversation suddenly stopped and everyone looked at Iggy. Even Sweden, who was still sulking in the emo corner.

"I have a feeling it's her. The one next to the ugly one. Just a feeling."

"Ugly One? Non! That cannot be moi! I'm too fabulous for such a cruel title!" France pulled a rose out of who knows where.

Possom made a disgusted face. "French?" She looked to Germany quickly. "You clearly speak German. Why is she not dead?"

Germany, who was busy trying to get Italy to man up, looked over again. Ignoring Italy's wails of "DOITSU! VE VE VE VE DOITSU! NA NA DOITSU-" - Yeah, Possom spends too much time with Yamato – answered with a "Ja? Because she's a country. She's supposedly important."

Kyuubi angry yanked Iggy down to his current height. "YOU! YOU did this to me! Change me back, NOW."

"Aww. A temper tantrum," Denmark commented.

Norway then smacked the heck out of Denmark for being an idiot.

"Shut up Moron. There's obviously a reason they're here. Oh well, it's not like the conferences were productive anyways."

Glancing, Possom started to mess up Iggy's hair teasingly. "So, gonna fix him? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"It's not exactly that simple. There's a lot of risks involved in the spell…" Iggy shoved Possom hand away from her head.

Tears started coming to Possom's eyes before she ran over to sulk next to Sweden to make Iggy feel bad. Go emo corner!

Kyuubi, because he's now a 3 year old, threw a fit. He grabbed America's hamburger and chucked it at Russia who started KOLKOLKOLing. LOL. And the food fights started.

Possom thought for a moment before looking at Sweden. "I wanna participate. Can I have your brain?"

Sweden gave her a weirded out look. "Nej. I kind of need my brain. I don't want to turn into an idiot like Danmark." A random banana peel courtesy of that monkey from Ouran that throws random plot devices disguised as banana peels then hit her. She threw a can of surstromming at Denmark. It hit with deadly accuracy.

"Hmph. You see that peel there? That's karma, bitch." Possom got up, walking back over to Kyuubi before being hit by a jar of marmite. "WHO THE HELL!?" (Fuck sentence structure, she's American) She glared around viciously!

Finland of all countries was glaring viciously at everyone. She pulled out a box of salmiakki and threw it. Then she attacked Russia, who went to cower under a desk with a horrified expression usually reserved for Belarus on her face.

America happened to be throwing a lot of half-eaten hamburgers and fries, chucking them at 90mph at random nations.

Italy, knowing better than to throw her precious pasta, burst into tears and waved a white flag frantically while yelling, "DOITSU! DOITSU! Protect me Doitsu~!" Who saw it coming?

France was busy throwing a bunch of escargot and frog legs around. You know they make good ammo for a reason.

Sweden and Denmark are by this point beating each other up, shouting expletives in Norse.

Japan, China, and Hong Kong were all cowering on the sides, trying to not get messy.

Korea was yelling as loud as she could in Korean as she attacked Taiwan with Kimchi.

Germany, all the while, was fuming with rage. You know you can never waste a bratwurst!

Meanwhile, Prussia was wasting her Bratwursts like a FOOL. You know. Cause she's awesome.

Prussia, the rest of the Bad Touch Trio, and the rest of the Awesome Trio, ganged up on the other Nordics, Mangary, and Austria.

Romano was busy swearing her ass off as always while throwing her pasta and tomatoes at Germany, who was still fuming with rage.

Possom, meanwhile, was still trying to tear off the source of the marmite's head and eat her soul slowly. No, she's not a sadist. What gave you that idea?

Kyuubi, meanwhile, curled up in the middle of the room to fall asleep, leaving England to throw the dreaded scones around.

"ENOUGH!" Germany finally snapped after giving an annoyed look at Romano.

The countries stopped, looking over at her.

Possom glanced away from her search and at Kyuubi, the little ball that was sucking his thumb. The fangirls went AWWW before Possom took China's wok and threw it at them.

"CAN YOU REALLY NOT ACT MATURE FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS? YOU DUMMKOPFS ARE THE REASON WHY WE NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE AT THESE MEETINGS! NOW CAN WE TRY TO GET TO WORK ON GETTING BACK TO NORMAL? SCHIEßE!" Germany yelled.

Finland burst into tears from the pain of cramps. _Those_ kind of cramps, the kind that results from Mother Nature giving you your monthly "gift."

Mangary reached into his purse and gave her some pads and Advil.

Iceland resumed banging her head into the wall. She REALLY hated her "family" and these meetings sometimes.

Naruto deemed this moment appropriate to kick the already mentally scarred door open and make his "heroic" appearance, followed by Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gaara, who was carrying Shukaku.

"I don't know if the intelligence of this room just went up or down," Possom muttered.

"THE HERO IS HERE TO SAVE YOU KYUUBI!" The idiotic blonde grinned, and then was bitch slapped by America.

"Aw HELL NO! I'm the Hero here!" She snapped, not sounding very much like a hero.

Canada face palmed. "Why am I related to you?" she then went to fill Possom's place sulking in the emo corner. Not that anyone noticed, other than the ever-silent Sweden.

"And things were so productive before," Germany muttered bitterly.

Possom walked over to Kyuubi before starting to bang on the ground next to him loudly. "HEY!? ARE YOU ASLEEP!?"

He burst into tears. "I was before you woke me up!" He wailed.

"Well, the nightmare's here."

Kyuubi moaned, looking over at his idiotic stalkers. "Great…"

Possom nodded, looking around at the impeding chaos of the situation. "So… What now?"

An awkward silence resulted. Even from Germany. *le GASP*

Everything was silent until Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear, spoke up. "Who're you?" He asked.

Kyuubi grumbled before answering. "Some people I know… Unfortunately. Everyone, meet Idiot #1."

"HEY!" Said idiot yelled. "Is that anyway to treat your Jinchuuriki?!"

Kyuubi ignored him. "He goes by Uzumaki Naruto. The silver-haired weirdo who likes to attack little kids is Kakashi. The woman is Tsunade. The red-head who wears too much guy-liner is Gaara and he's holding Shukaku, the cause of my migraines."

The newcomers stared at Italy as she waved a flag, white, naturally, and clung to Germany. The other countries were used to this routine and so ignored it, simply staring at the newcomers in turn.

"Mein Gott," Germany muttered, rubbing her temples as she sat down.

England, meanwhile, was trying to crawl away, though whether from France or Kyuubi and Possom, it was unclear.

Suddenly music from Mortal Combat began playing in the background as Kyuubi and Possom had a random videogame style Pokémon battle with Iggy.

Kyuubi was given Level 100 legendaries while Iggy only had Magicarps, Metapods, and Misty's Psyduck.

Japan leaned in, interested, though fairly unsure as to what the hell was going on.

Nobody will ever know what goes on inside the author's brain.

NO-ONE.

Within seconds, Iggy ended up blacking out.

The other countries were left with WTFaces, even Sweden.

Possom glanced at the unconscious Iggy. "Wouldn't it be better to have kept her awake?"

Kyuubi blinked as he remembered this. "Oh yeah…" He tried nudging Iggy. "Wakey wakey…" After a few seconds, he shook his head. "BOOT TO THE HEAD!"

A random boot came flying, hitting Iggy in the face causing her to wake up. "AH!"

Possom looked at the sky, biting her thumb at an unknown entity, earning the stares of confused ninja (if you can call them that) and countries.

"TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!" Kyuubi screamed, starting to sink back into a temper tantrum.

"OKAY! I say you back me up with your magic, Iggy. And then you help me too, Germany and Italy and Japan and China and Norway and France and-" America started, shoving a hamburger in her mouth at the same time.

"Oh SHUT UP you bloody git!" Iggy then went on a rant, criticizing literally EVERYTHING about America.

She was cut off by Sweden's quiet voice. "Um…England…would you mind turning us back to normal? I feel even more awkward than normal…"

"And Kyuubi!" Possom added, looking at him before reconsidering something. "Though, he is much more fun to torture this way."

"Oh, shut up…" Kyuubi muttered, giving her a glare. "Someone needs to torture you someday."

"Pft…" Possom lifted her chin. "You wish."

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" Germany's latest outburst rang through the room. As soon as silence stated to form, she continued "ENGLAND! RETURN US ALL TO NORMAL NOW!"

"I told you, it's complicated…" Iggy's quiet protest could be heard throughout the silent room.

"Then get working on it!" Germany looked at her like she was the idiot that she is.

"Seriously," Prussia added, for once agreeing with her sister. "Being stuck like this is so unawesome!"

Denmark and America nodded in agreement.

"Change us back." Finland ordered in a pissed off voice.

Naturally, pretty much all of the countries agreed.

Possom glanced around. "Yeah. That would be majority vote."

Kyuubi nodded. "Change us back NOW!"

Tsunade glanced around the room, still not completely sure what was going on.

Kakashi was giggling perversely at his book, and he was then hit in the head with a random frying pan.

Gaara complained, "Please change Shukaku back, make him less annoying, PLEASE. I'm BEGGING you. He won't shut up!"

Kyuubi smirked. "Now you know what I had to deal with back in the Demon World."

England hesitated, looking around and received a bunch of death glares. "I'll get started, then. Romania, Norway… Could you help?"

Norway nodded, and Romania grinned. She would use ANY means necessary to annoy Hungary (now Mangary).

Mangary glared at Romania. Romania glared back.

Possom waved. "Want some supervising?"

England glanced at her. "What?"

"Too bad. You're getting some."

"…Right." She started to head out of the room, followed by Romania and Norway.

Possom nodded, following after as well.

And as the four left, the remainders of the two casts were left to give each other weird looks.

France and Kakashi began having a perverted conversation about "l'amour" and then were repeatedly abused by China's wok while China screamed Mandarin Chinese profanities at them.

Gaara was currently forced to listen to Poland drone on and on and on AND on about makeup and fashion. His right eye started twitching.

Shukaku was currently sitting on Denmark's lap as Denmark blabbed on about beer and women.

Germany muttered, looking around the room. Words like "Dummkopf" and "Verdammt" could be heard.

Tsunade stole Japan's sake and was currently attempting to drink herself into a coma.

Naruto and America were having a "Hero Off."

Then, Sweden's phone went off.


	6. Chapter 6

How on EARTH Did This Happen?

Ch. 6

I'm running out of creative titles

**Yamato**: Wow! Chapter 6 already! I usually lose inspiration by chapter 4!

**Possom:** I must inspire you with my very presence! Moi! *Falls to the ground, having a terrible allergic reaction from speaking French.*

**Yamato**: *laughing her ass off* HAHA! Sucks for you! (aren't I SUCH a good friend?) Anyways, Possom and I MIGHT write a special chapter for the "Hero Off" America and Naruto are having.

**Possom:** Help…. Me….

**Kyuubi:** *Looks at her, smirking.* Serves you right. KARMA!

**Yamato**: *hi-fives Kyuubi* Hell YEAH!

**Kyuubi**: *looks at ch. 5* Are you SURE you don't smoke something?

**Possom: **Please… *still begging for help*

**Yamato**: *to Kyuubi* SCREW YOU! I most certainly do NOT smoke anything! And besides, Possom helped!

**Possom:** *Groans, starting to recover.*

**Yamato**: Hey look, she's gonna be fine! Let's start this chapter while she's recovering! *evil laughter*

**Possom:** Bas-

**Yamato**: *talking fast* I don't own anything! Bye!

STILL IN HETALIA UNIVERSE

When Norway, Romania, Iggy, and Possom returned, the meeting was in chaos.

Sweden and Russia were being berated in a corner by the PMSing Finland, Naruto and America were in their own little world, France was teaching Kakashi some French, apparently Sealand had popped out of a random toilet, Iceland was banging her head into the wall again, Tsunade was drunk, Gaara was crying from being forced to listen to Poland drone on, Shukaku was ALSO drunk from Denmark's beer, etc.

All while Sweden's phone was playing Nyan Cat (Denmark changed her ringtone from Håll Om Mig). Said phone was ignored by the hysteria.

The returned countries sweat dropped (except for Possom who laughed manically). England mumbled, "This…this is madness!"

Greece mumbled in her sleep, "Madness? THIS. IS. SPARTA!" She then proceeded to kick Turkey into the toilet where Sealand came from, all while she was fast asleep.

Grandpa Rome and Germania decided to join the party, dressed in Sailor Moon outfits. Germania was sweat dropping and face palming while Grandpa Roma was enjoying the skirt a little TOO much.

"GRANDPA ROME!" He was then glomped by both of his favorite Italians.

Possom was watching Hungary warily, who was foaming at the mouth and drooling over yuri.

"Are you sure he's sane?" She asked Kyuubi who shrugged.

"Is ANYONE here (including Yamato) sane? That would be a no." He was then forced to Caramelldansen for 72 hours in Itachi's genjutsu. Because Yamato felt like it as punishment for him making fun of her.

Austria did a spit take all over Prussia who glared. insert maniacal laughter here this caused Possom to laugh so hard she nearly cried.

Chain reaction time!

Prussia immediately flailed around on the ground, trying to get the unawesome beverage off of her awesome body.

Germany stared in shock, eye twitching as she tried to resist the urge to be OCD and clean the mess.

As Prussia flailed with the grace of a Magicarp, she accidently broke Japan's katana in half.

As Japan went into RAEG MODE, 2 random DDR mats appeared and they had no choice but to use them.

Japan kicked Prussia's awesome albino ass in expert mode without even trying, although Prussia's awesomeness made the Playstation explode.

Possom looked at the colorful watch that she STOLE borrowed without permission from Yamato. "Well children, I'd better be off now. Time to torture one Haruno Sakura. See you all in Hell." She skipped off with all the grace of a walrus.

"STAY OUT OF MY COUNTRY!" Norway yelled, scaring the shit out of Denmark.

Then it began to rain tacos and both Naruto and America began to sing a painfully out of tune version of "Raining Men."

This caused Austria to curl up in a corner sobbing about how the horrible singing hurt her musician ears. Her ears were in fact bleeding.

Estonia sighed and made her way over to the Nordics and Sealand. "Can I PLEASE join you guys? I'll do whatever it takes to be a Nordic!"

She was caught off guard with the mischievous glint in the Nordics' eyes.

"Um, guys?"

Their smirks grew wider. "If that's the case, we'll be happy to let you in after you pass the initiation test." Denmark giggled.

Estonia wished that she never agreed to the initiation test.

England's cellphone rang. "'Ello Govna. That is simply magnificent news!" England cheered and hung up.

"What is it Iggy?" America asked eagerly.

"My boss figured out how to turn us back!"

The nations cheered and asked how.

"Well, we have to-"

She was cut off by Denmark screaming "German Sparkle Party!" to celebrate and the Germanic nations were forced to dance while the other nations stared with "WTFH" expressions.


	7. EXTRA: America and Naruto's Hero Off

America and Naruto's "Hero Off"

**Yamato**: Greetings everyone! I am today's commentator on what is sure to be a ridiculous battle. X3 I don't own anything!

"Let's do this!" America cheered.

"Ok! The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a month!" Naruto agreed.

"When you lose, you have to eat Iggy's food! XDDD" America fell over laughing at the imagery.

"Ok. And when YOU lose, you have to wear a French Maid costume!" Naruto shot back.

The spectators oh'd at the rivalry.

"HEY! Bloody Hell America! My food isn't THAT bad!" England protested.

"YES IT IS." The rest of the world shot back.

"I happen to have a French Maid costume for Alfred." France smirked and pulled out a rose in a failed attempt to be suave.

Germany face palmed yet again, her hand leaving a bright red mark, "Why do YOU just HAPPEN to have that on you France? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Italy ve'd cluelessly and clung to Germany's arm. "Ve~This is gonna be fun Doitsu!"

Germany sighed and took out a bottle of AleveTM (not owned by me). "This is going to be a long day." She already had a headache and was starting to lose her voice.

America laughed her annoying laugh and announced, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AND WEIRDOS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! We will now start the Hero Off! Here's what we're doing: First, an eating competition, followed by a DDRTM (also not owned by me) Battle, then an arm wrestling competition, and an IQ test, and we each have to save a maiden in distress. Big Boob Lady (Tsunade) and Switzy will be the judges!"

"I accept! Let's do this!" Naruto grinned stupidly.

Kyuubi muttered, "Yup, the intelligence here had definitely gone down." He gave Shukaku, who was picking his nose, a disgusted look.

[Round 1]

For the eating contest, they were both eating beef ramen to be fair. When Liechtenstein fired the starting pistol, the 2 idiots dove into the food.

They kept eating and eating and eating and eating. After that, they ate. Finally, after 3 hours, Naruto vomited violently, much to the disgust of the onlookers. America 1 Naruto 0.

[Round 2]

Japan was setting up DDR while the 2 "teams" were discussing their strategies. Naruto and America glared at each other as Japan quietly read the rules.

They were doing LOVE SHINE by Kosaka Riyu on Expert.

"Ready, get set, GO!"

The competitors were more than ready to burn off the calories form the eating competition.

"HOLY SHIT JAPAN!"

"WHY?!"

The 2 idiots cried as they tried to dance at super speed to the annoyingly upbeat Japanese Pop song. (I actually LOVE J-Pop!)

Russia giggled childishly "Kolkolkol."

Finland stopped terrorizing Sweden momentarily to watch the competition.

Kyuubi was watching with an amused expression.

Finally the obnoxious song was over. The final scores? Player 1 (America): 6090 Player 2 (Naruto): 69000000000000000.

Point Naruto.

In response to the dropped jaws, Naruto shrugged. "I have fox-like reflexes." Everyone turned to stare at the unrealistically adorable chibified Kyuubi.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

[Round 3]

WHATTHEFU-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM!

Well that lasted 4 seconds. America's super-strength cracked the table in half, and just HAPPENED to hit the CONVENIENTLY located H Bomb.

"…" Was the general sentiment.

America 2 Naruto 1

Naruto was twitching in his passed out state comically.

Kyuubi was suddenly scooped up by the still PMSing Finland.

"GYAH! How CUTE!" She squealed and huggled him.

In response to his panicked expression, the other nations hastily whispered, "Just STAY. It keeps her happy."

He sighed, unhappily.

[Round 4]

"IQ TESTING TIME!" Italy yelled, way too happy considering the circumstances.

Sigh.

America's IQ: 196 (Let's say this is really low for nations)

Naruto's IQ: 89.9999999999999999999999999999 991 (below average for humans)

America wins?

"HOLD IT!" Tsunade yelled.

"YEAH!" Shukaku yelled, wanting to sound smart.

"What?" Austria, who was giving the IQ test, asked.

"It's not fair for America to win! Nations are smarter than humans!" Tsunade explained.

"OBJECTION! Naruto's not an ordinary human!" Austria argued back.

Nobody noticed Gaara trying to sneak from the room to buy a KlondikeTM (I dun own) bar. But then again, nobody really cared because he's not a big player in this story.

The argument continued until the judges finally agreed that the match should go to Naruto.

The tension was immediately diffused when South Korea started playing Gangnam Style and dancing with Belgium.

Hungary and Prussia danced too…well Prussia did while Hungary whacked her with the frying pan.

[FINAL ROUND…DUNDUNDUN!]

"M-maiden in distress?"

All nations gave America the O_o face…even Sweden.

The Baltics sighed, depressed. Of COURSE they had to be the starters.

Latvia started shaking and plugged his ears as Estonia sounded the airhorn.

Sweden was NOT pleased. She was forced to be Naruto's "Maiden in Distress." The grumpy blonde was slowly being lowered into an actual volcano…yup. Well, nations won't die that easily.

"Ah…save me." She said in a sarcastic monotone, more than capable of saving herself.

"NO FEAR MAIDEN! I SHALL SAVE YOU DATEIBAYOU!" Naruto the idiot jumped into the volcano. Seriously.

"On second thought…SAVE ME!" The dumb blonde was falling to his doom.

"You IDIOT!" The irritated Swede broke the ropes to save HIM and dragged him to safety...forcefully…by the ear. She then began attacking him…with a fish.

To be fair, they had decided to use the SAME maiden, who was NOT pleased at all…but since she was busy beating up Naruto with a fish and making him cry in 14 different languages…they chose a replacement…

Said replacement was happily cradling the sleeping chibified Kyuubi, and talking to him like he was her baby…yup. They chose the PMSing Finland.

They ripped chibi Kyuubi from her arms, enraging her. She went batshit insane. Russia pissed herself, curled into a ball, and cried for her mommy while Sweden fled the premises via cosplayers dancing Caramelldansen.

As Finland's RAEG mode raged on, she stole Switzerland's best sniping rifle and started shooting like crazy as well as roaring fire.

Japan's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Eets…EETS GOJILLA!" She screamed, using magical ninja powers to poof her out.

"OMFG!" The NARUTO characters fled through a conveniently located portal, thinking it would take them home.

They were dead wrong. It took them to Hell. Not just ANY Hell…Possom's Hell.

Will they ever escape? Will the nations ever survive the crazed, PMSing Finland? Probably not, but tune in whenever Yamato decides to update next!


	8. Chapter 8

How On EARTH Did THIS Happen?

ch. 8

The Last Chapter

**Yamato/Matt**: Well Howdy Do people! A lot of shit has happened since the last chapter was published. I came out as transgender. I watched Madoka Magica and sobbed hysterically. I watched Les Miserables (3 times to be exact) and cried every single time.

Being a junior in high school sucks. Infamous junior research paper, college visits, lots of essays, yada yada.

I'll shut up now. This will be the last chapter by the way. POSSOM497 AND I OWN NOTHING.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The NARUTO characters wandered through Hell curiously.

"I wonder if that's REAL fire?" Sai, who hadn't said anything this entire time, finally spoke.

"Of course it is! This is Hell after all!" Tsunade groaned.

"Home sweet home!" Kyuubi grinned.

"What's that sound in the distance? Is that a Les Miserables (don't own) reference I hear?" Gaara frowned.

Sure enough, in the distance was Possom laughing manically from hir throne while people slaved away. The people happened to be singing…

"Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave! Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave!" They sang.

Possom sensed the NARUTO characters and appeared next to them awesomely.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Welcome to Hell!" Possom giggled in a possessed child voice, leering dangerously at the Naruto characters.

Ze appeared next to Temari and wrapped an arm around her, "Let me tell you about Homestuck." Ze whispered manically.

Temari jumped away in shock, readying her awesome fan for battle. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, DEMON!" She bellowed, receiving glares from the still chibified Kyuubi and Shukaku.

"What's wrong with being a demon?" They asked simultaneously.

"Nothing's wrong with being a demon, embrace your dark side." Possom whispered demonically.

Naruto backed away from Possom, before taking out a kunai and attacking Possom, who retaliated by turning into hir real form of an Edar. Possom leered down at him and laughed manically.

"FOOLISH HUMAN! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I'M IMMORTAL!" Possom laughed hysterically.

Naruto backed away in fear. Suddenly Kyubey from Madoka Magica (don't own) appeared in front of Naruto and said "Uzumaki Naruto, what is the wish you will trade your soul for?"

Naruto looked straight at Kyubey and was about to wish, when he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute…I have a soul?"

Both Kyubey and Kyuubi looked at Naruto.

"Nope." said Kyuubi finally. "I ate it."

"Well fuck." Kyubey said. "Goodbye then." But before he could disappear, Possom killed him.

"Did you know? Slenderman (still don't own) is my cousin!" Possom grinned creepily.

"I see the resemblance." Sai said, still as blunt as ever.

"There seems to be a limiter placed on my powers." Kyuubi frowned. "Naruto, I know a way we can escape here. Agree to a contract and I can open a portal to bring us home." He held out his hand and Naruto was about to grab it when-

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! What is this, Pandora Hearts? (don't own)" He asked, annoyed at all the references which the author is NOT sorry for.

"Good news!" Possom quickly changed personalities. "The nations have turned back to normal thanks to Madoka Magica's Miki Sayaka!"

Everyone cheered. "So, it's our turn next, right?" asked Shukaku.

"HAHAHA NOPE." laughed Possom, as evil as ever. "I'm Possom497."

"AND I'M JAVERT!" yelled the author, finally breaking the 4th wall like he wanted in earlier chapters.

"No more Les Mis references!" groaned Possom, turning to argue with Matt.

As the two argued, the NARUTO characters tried to figure out a way to get home.

Suddenly Glinda, the Good Witch, from "Wicked" and the "Wizard of Oz" (I own nothing) appeared smiling. "All you have to do, Uzumaki Naruto, is click your heels together and repeat 'There's no place like home' 3 times."

An anger mark appeared on Naruto's head. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHAT KIND OF AN ENDING IS THIS?! THE WHOLE TIME IT WAS THIS EASY?!"

Glinda sweat dropped, "Matt got kind of lazy with the ending…" She sighed. "Oh well. Home you go."

Naruto and everyone who's not important enough to name closed their eyes and repeated the phrase 3 times. When they opened their eyes, they were still in Hell.

SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKAS!

"WTF?" wailed Naruto.

Glinda sighed. "You really thought it would be that easy? Sorry kid, but that would violate copyrights, so there's nothing more I can do."

She disappeared in bubbles, which distracted Matt.

"OOH! BUBBLES!" Possom face palmed.

"Now, to eat you mortals and spare Kyuubi and Shukaku." Possom opened hir mouth and swallowed them.

Suddenly Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. As his heartbeat raced in fear, he checked his surroundings to find that he was in his room in his bed.

"Was that entire thing just a dream?" He asked himself in shock.

His answer was a childlike scream from Kyuubi.

Upon racing to the scene, he discovered that Kyuubi had been chibified.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" He screamed.

Here we go again. Déjà vu much?

THE END. TROLOLOLOLOLO *troll face*


End file.
